


Power Play

by Tarlan



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Power was everything in Necromonger society, and Vaako was Riddick's First Among Commanders.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



Power was everything in Necromonger society. Those without power ended up as cannon fodder, sent out to bring death in due time to the people of whatever world they were now orbiting, and bringing back those who might swell the ranks of converts for the next landfall. Some like him had moved up the ranks through proven skill in battle while others, such as his former wife, simply attached themselves to higher ranking Necromongers as consorts or concubines, male and female. Although Vaako was still Riddick's First Among Commanders, his reluctance to usurp Riddick had caused a rift between him and his former consort. She was ambitious and he could no longer trust her, half expecting to meet an untimely death in his sleep after she made several failed moves towards becoming Riddick's consort, wielding sex like a weapon.

Sex. The purification chambers conquered pain, both physical and mental, bringing peace and enlightenment to those wishing to see Underverse in due time. Pleasure was just a different level of pain and some, like Krone, found it heightened by inflicting pain on his chosen consort or concubine. Vaako's tastes were less violent and his former consort, with her sharp nails and sharper tongue, had almost given him what he needed. As for Riddick, Vaako had no clue what gave him the most pleasure. From his spies Vaako knew Riddick would take up to four concubines to his bed only to watch them as they writhed upon each other. Mostly females but occasionally he'd include a male and fuck only him, leaving delicious bruises where he held the other down with almost inhuman strength. Furyan strength.

Vaako tried to scrub the image from his head as he felt a familiar tingle in his groin and low in his belly. As much as the thought of being taken by Riddick appealed to his darkest fantasies, he was no concubine spreading his legs to seek favor or power. As second in command he already wielded more power than all but the Lord Marshal.

The Riddick who returned to the fleet a year after Krone's betrayal was different. Harder, and driven more by his Furyan nature. He took back the Necromonger throne as if he had never been gone, almost daring Vaako to fight him for it, but if Vaako had wanted Riddick dead then he would have killed him long ago. Instead he could finally see the true leader the Necromongers needed to push them through the final years of the Campaign - the brutal strength and intelligence - so he went down on one knee once more to signify his obeisance.

He noticed the other changes soon after, especially when Riddick no longer called for concubines to warm his bed, not even an occasional male to fuck. Instead Riddick accepted purification, though purging himself of useless emotional pain only as he had never been a stranger to physical pain. Vaako watched as other commanders began to show true respect towards him and, for a while, he feared he would be the one usurped in favor of a younger commander but Riddick noticeably valued his counsel above all others, much to his ex-consort's fury.

"He notices you," she purred one day after catching him prowling through the dimly lit, night time corridors close to the Necropolis, dragging her fingers delicately over his chest.

"I am his First Among Commanders," he gritted out, his rank giving him privileges beyond all others.

"He consults with you. Share's his opinions... his attack strategies."

"I fail to see your point."

"Always so blinkered, my Lord Vaako."

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it so tight she flinched from the pain but otherwise stood firm.

"Say what you mean," he demanded.

She snarled at him and he let her go. "He wants you."

Vaako frowned in annoyance. "I am his First-."

"You are his consort in all but name and pleasure." She smiled wryly. "Which is why he did not come to me."

"You are mistaken."

"Am I?" she replied sweetly before breezing away as if half-elemental.

"Very astute," came a deep voice from the shadows close by. "I like her," Riddick stated as he stepped out from the concealing shadows into the corridor, "But not enough to take her to my bed." He tilted his head, silver eyes glittering as they reflected the dim light. "You, however..."

Years later he was still Lord Vaako, First Among Commanders, but also the consort of the Lord Marshal, Lord Riddick, and when the Campaign came to its end, they crossed the threshold together.

END  
 


End file.
